FMA futures
by RubySpitfire
Summary: It's five years after the defeat of the first Homunculus, the one known as Father. Mustang is making good on his promise to rise to the top and change the way things are done in Central... or is he? A couple blondes may have him distracted
1. Intro

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA: Brotherhood, characters, anime or manga. **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!** I can't stress this enough. There may be some OOC, I'm taking fairly wide creative liberties with this one… Also, this is a LEMON with something of a plot line. If you are easily offended by gratuitous sex between multiple partners or homosexual encounters, do not read.

A/N: This fic is coming to me in bits and pieces, so instead of having a bunch of scene changes in the middle of chapters I'm probably just going to post it in more of a "drabbles" style. It just doesn't want to flow like some of the others have :( I also don't have an official name for it yet, open to suggestions!

Setting: MU, five years after ending. Grumman has passed and left the office of Fuhrer to Mustang, who promptly raised the rank of all his subordinates. Al has returned from Xing after researching alkahestry and has become Mustang's protégé. Ed officially joined the military, and even though he was no longer a State Alchemist Mustang gave him a high rank and a short leash. Olivier returned to the frozen north even though Mustang offered her a seat on his Council, saying something about how the 'stagnant air in Central was making her weak'. Somehow amidst all the chaos, a single Homunculus has survived, and a certain someone was never paralyzed. Yes I realize this is going to create a plot hole (Who covertly supplied Mustang's coup?) Don't worry, someone went home temporarily and called in a few favors. I know Mustang regains his sight at some point, since the manga ended with Dr. Marcoh having possession of a Philosopher's Stone, but I honestly think Mustang looks badass in an eye patch so I'm going to assume that Marcoh could only restore one of his eyes. It's also an excuse for Mustang to need help with all his paperwork ^_^ This is a sequel to my other FMA fic "Effecting Change". Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA: Brotherhood, characters, anime or manga.

Jean Havoc pushed his sleeves over his elbows and leaned over the desk, unlit cigarette dangling from his lip. "Good God Roy, I though you had people to do all this for you."

Roy knew the immense stack of paperwork was giving his best friend and trusted right hand a headache. He too preferred the 'good old days' when they risked life and limb to save their country and the whole world from the darkness that threatened to consume them. "They did. These are just the ones that need the Fuhrer's 'immediate attention'. Honestly I think Riza is just trying to bury me, as always."

Jean just snickered and leaned to one side then the other, stretching his back before standing straight and putting his hands in the pockets of his covert ops pants. He had a feeling Roy would let him wear jeans and a t-shirt to the office if he wanted, but black suited him well and the extra pockets gave him plenty of places to stash cigarettes, lighters, extra ammo and a spare gun or two.

"General, please take Miss Hawkeye out to the range. I want to be sure my secretary hasn't lost her edge." Roy dismissed Jean with a wave of his hand as the taller man nodded gratefully. He would do just about anything to get away from that paperwork and in a place where he was free to smoke a whole pack if he wished. He stepped out of the Fuhrer's office and glanced to the blonde woman. She stood and followed him without a word, having heard the conversation within.

**At the range...**

Riza fired three pistol shots in quick succession, each bullet passing through the target in exactly the same place as the last.

Jean whistled. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch."

"Of course not."

He sighed. "Are you ever going to lighten up? Roy told me to bring you down here to let off some steam."

She eyed him up and down. "I can think of better ways for stress relief. What are you doing later?"

The cigarette fell from Jean's lips. _Is she coming on to me? Is_ Hawkeye _really coming on to me? This can't be real…_ "Um… ah… nothing that I can think of…" he stammered.

Riza actually smirked. "Come to my place after work."

**Later back at the office...**

Jean had an extremely hard time focusing on yet more paperwork. He had a feeling Riza was being cruel on purpose, knowing what she had done to him earlier. He rested his chin on one hand, staring blankly at the wall, completely unable to even imagine what could take place later that night.

"Havoc... Hey Havoc..." Roy cleared his throat. "GENERAL HAVOC!"

Jean fell out of his chair and immediately jumped to his feet. "Sir!"

Roy smirked. Jean was daydreaming about something, as always, and he still had the knack for knocking him back to reality. Then he eyed Jean up and down and his smirk grew to a full-blown grin. "Got you mind on other things again?"

"Well actually, sir... I-" Jean's excuse was muffled by a pair of hungry lips, and his eyes drifted closed as he sank into the kiss. They met each other evenly, tongues battling in each others' mouths and hands exploring skin under clothes. Belt buckles were undone and gasps and moans echoed in the expansive office of the Fuhrer. Jean sat back against the desk and Roy knelt before him until his knees grew weak. Rough skin encircled him and a wet warmth below sent him nearly over the edge. His head tilted back and he whispered the name of his secret lover.

**Meanwhile...**

Lust was Wrath's mate and didn't take kindly to Roy disposing of him. She sought revenge for her loss by sneaking into his office and attempting to kill him.

"I'm sorry, but the Fuhrer is out of the office..." Riza glanced up and immediately reached for her gun. "OH SHIT!" She tried to stop Lust at the office door and was met with a swift backhand that sent her flying across the room.

The Homunculus tore open the locked doors and what she saw caused her to hesitate for a split second. "I congratulate you, Jean. Even I couldn't get the famed Flame Alchemist on his knees." Both men stood and turned in shock. Roy shoved Jean away from him and pulled on a glove, but he was a moment too slow. Her Ultimate Spear sped toward its target but at the last second Jean leaped in its path with both side arms blazing, taking the full force of her attack while his bullets pierced her chest and shattered the stone beneath her tattoo. She instantly crumbled into a pile of dust while he lay there coughing, choking on his own blood.

"HAVOC!"


	3. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA: Brotherhood, the characters, anime or manga.

A/N: This chapter is a work in progress.

Roy sat at Jean's bedside, waiting for the moment when he would wake. The surgery was a success – he would walk – but it was unknown how long his recovery would be and how much feeling he would have in the rest of his lower body. Roy felt tears threatening to fall and fought them back. "I lost Maes; I can't afford to lose you too."

Jean opened one eye slightly and groaned, trying to focus in the bright hospital room. "I'm not going anywhere, boss."

"You idiot, why did you get in the way? It should be me in this bed."

"Well I can't have you keeping all the fun to yourself," Jean said with a small grin. "Now I know why you always want the dangerous missions... Military nurses are hotties!" Roy smiled and lightly punched Jean's arm, causing the other man to grimace with laughter. "Ah shit! Don't make me laugh..."

"Sorry. Can I get you another pillow?" Jean nodded and Roy carefully shoved a third pillow under his shoulders and handed him the glass of water. "The doctors said you'll be able to walk eventually but they're not sure just how much nerve damage there is."

Jean couldn't help but be cynical. "A little numbness in certain places wouldn't hurt me now would it?"

Roy looked at his lover with a puzzled expression for a few seconds before smiling sadly. "I never complained."

**The very next day...**

"You called for me, sir?" Riza stepped into the Fuhrer's office with a confused look on her face. Roy turned from the window and focused on her with his one good eye.

"I made a promise to my sensei, your father, before he died. I promised to do everything I could to protect you. I know I always made jokes about ordering female officers to wear skimpy uniforms, but one of my main reasons for wanting this position was to fulfill that promise." Riza's eyes widened. "Riza Hawkeye, as of today you are hereby honorably discharged from the Amestris Military."

"But sir, I..."

Roy held up a hand when she objected and his expression softened. "I still want you by my side if you'll stay, so I am offering you a position in my office as a civilian. That way we can still be close but you will never have to see a battlefield again. I'm getting real sick of losing or almost losing all my friends."

Riza's eyes fell to the floor and she smiled slightly. "Of course, sir."

**About a week later...**

Jean stared at the ceiling in shock as Riza sat astride him, grinding their hips together and screaming her satisfaction to the world. Never in a million years did he imagine she would be with him like this, and yet here she was, fucking him with wild abandon and in a hospital bed no less. "Are you sure Roy is busy? I know he'd do anything to sneak out of that office, especially if he knew you weren't there."

"Shut... up... Jean," she grunted between thrusts.

Jean couldn't help his mind wandering, even with the reality of what was happening. It was a known fact that anyone who even tried to proposition Riza Hawkeye would either be met with fingertip flames or a well-placed bullet, and he was already wondering how he would tell Roy without being on the receiving end of those flames. His attention was diverted from his thoughts as she screamed even more loudly one last time before carefully collapsing onto his chest. He lightly put his arms around her and nuzzled her hair as she caught her breath. He hadn't been sure if he could function between the pain medication and the complete lack of feeling below his hip, but she'd made sure of that. Unfortunately for him he hadn't gotten off, but he was on enough morphine to put a horse down and would never feel the hellacious blue balls he otherwise would have.

After a few moments, Riza rose from the bed, got dressed, and replaced the wrinkled sheets. She lightly kissed him on the cheek, whispered "We should do this again sometime," and went out the door with an extra sway to her hips.

_Goddamnit I could really use a cigarette right now!_


End file.
